The present disclosure relates generally to direction finding systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in indicating a direction for direction finding systems.
At least some known direction finding systems require users to select their own targets. For example, a user may select a target from a list of detected signals. This approach, however, generally requires a detailed user input interface that enables the user to select the target. Moreover, at least some known direction finding systems include a user display interface that presents a target location to the user. The target location may be overlaid on a map and/or satellite imagery to enable the user to navigate and/to traverse an area. However, the user may not be in an environment and/or situation where visual presentation of the target location is appropriate and/or the best option.